This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Kendal has been a part-time employee of the Center for In Vivo Microscopy, under the supervision of Dr. G. Allan Johnson to use the Amira software program for segmentation activities. She has applied to the Biomedical Engineering graduate program with Dr. G. Allan Johnson's endorsement.